


Love in the dark

by doks



Category: Locke & Key (Comics), Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doks/pseuds/doks
Summary: It took them eight days.
Relationships: Kinsey Locke & Tyler Locke, Kinsey Locke/Tyler Locke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Love in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> It is way longer and way sappier than I intended, forgive me for that.

He’s found this key right after the battle against Eden and Gabe. He wanted to show it to Kinsey hoping it would cheer her up. He knew his sister was trying to fake detachment, though her eyes told a different story.

He knew about her amorous entanglements and knew her heart was broken when she found out Gabe was dead. He watched her from the kitchen. He could tell the exact moment that her thoughts trailed off of her book.

Kinsey was half lying on the sofa with a book in hands. She needed to finish it in two days, but couldn’t focus on the story. Every two lines she would go back a week before when she saw Gabe’s rotten body. Her skin crawled remembering the kisses she shared with the monster pretending to be him.

Tyler wanted to comfort her, but he knew words wouldn’t suffice. He decided to show her the key. He walked his way from the kitchen to the living room, where Kinsey was failing to read her book. He sat next to her, putting her legs on his lap so he wouldn’t compromise her position on the sofa.

She looked at him with an annoyed expression, but Tyler wouldn’t move. He had a _I know a secret_ look on his face and she caught on it quickly. “What?” She asked sitting straight and removing her legs from his lap. She had a curious look on her face.

“I’ve found a new key.” He said taking the object out of his trousers’ pocket.

“What?! When did you find it?” She took the key and admired its cobber color and the square shape at its head. “What does it do?”

“A week ago” he responded and quickly adding “I don’t know what it does yet. Let’s found out”

Looking around, Kinsey tried to use the key everywhere downstairs, the kitchen, the living room, the library, even outside. They tried the rooms upstairs until it became apparent that the key fit on Kinsey’s closet. Tyler sat on the bed looking at his sister.

“So? Let’s do it.” Kinsey was getting impatient and took his brother’s arm to force him up.

“What do you think it does?” Tyler asked towering over his sister’s head to look at the key.

Kinsey looked at his eyes and shrugged. “Hold my hand, Tyler.” He was surprised to hear that request, but it didn’t stop him from quickly taking her hand with his own.

With her free one, Kinsey pushed the key into the lock of her closet and turned it.

What they saw when the door opened was… underwhelming. It was a copy of Kinsey’s room. They entered cautiously, searching for any difference at all. They didn’t find any.

Repeating what he did earlier, Tyler sat on Kinsey’s bed and sighed. “There’s nothing here”.

“It’s impossible, Ty, there must be something.” His sister kept looking for changes in her room. She looked over the window and found nothing different.

 _Except_. She squeezed her eyes and noticed that the leaves on the trees weren’t moving, it was like a painting. She tried to open the window, but it wouldn’t budge.

Tyler observed his sister with interest. He noticed the fading color of her hair, the loose shirt she was wearing and how the light blue jeans fit well on her hips. He was amused by how much she cared about the secrets of this boring room. It didn’t go unnoticed by him when a light seemed to lit on her face when she looked outside.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Help me with this.” He tried helping, but they soon figured out that opening the window was impossible.

“What is it, Kinsey?” Tyler asked.

“Look, Tyler. Can you see that bird on the tree?” She asked pointing in the direction that the animal was. “It’s not moving. The leaves are not moving either. Ty, I think time is frozen here.” Kinsey said with awe.

Tyler’s face matched with hers. “My phone isn’t working. No signal, look.” He showed his sister the phone. “Do you think the time is frozen outside too?”

“Let’s test it.” Kinsey left the room bringing her brother by the arm, took her phone and set a 30 minute timer. “I’ll leave my phone here and we go back inside.”

Kinsey was talking at the same time that put her plan into practice.

Meanwhile, Tyler did not move an inch, watching how his own plan worked. Showing her a key was like presenting her a challenge, which he knew Kinsey loved. It was rewarding for him seeing her face change from sadness to curiosity and expectation.

Entering the room one more time, the siblings both moved to the bed, waiting.

“How long should we wait?” Tyler asked.

“Not long.” She sighed and looked for a topic of conversation to pass time. “So… are you still dating Jackie?” Kinsey asked noticing that his brother didn’t leave the house the whole week.

Tyler did not respond immediately, he took his shoes off and lay down on the bed with his arms supporting his head.

“Not exactly…” he trailed off knowing his sister wouldn’t leave it like that.

Kinsey repeated his movements and lay down next to him, looking at his face, while he looked at the ceiling.

“What happened?” she asked worried about her brother’s heartbreak.

“I don’t want to talk about it…” Kinsey sighed and put her left hand on his chest.

“You know you can talk to me about everything, right?” She said without pressuring him to say anything. He acquiesced and took her hand with his right one, squeezing it a little.

“I know.”

They remained in silence for a while before Tyler continued. “I don’t want to bring anyone else into this mess. Eden should not have come with us. This is for the best.” Tyler said turning his body to look at his sister, watching her nod. She understood that feeling too well.

“Do you love her?” Kinsey asked with an ache she didn’t realize was there before.

“No… I don’t think so. How do you know you love someone?” Tyler asked looking into her eyes.

“I don’t know. I’ve never loved anyone other than us.” Kinsey answered earnestly.

Tyler moved his arms to embrace Kinsey, who adjusted herself into his hold. Both of them comforting each other.

Kinsey noticed how good Tyler smelled. The men’s deodorant scent invading her senses made her realize why the girls at school would chase after him. His strong, protective arms making her feel safe.

The synesthesia of the moment made her head swirl. Listening to his heartbeat, smelling his scent, feeling his arms caused her heart to pound strongly. She was overwhelmed by her brother’s presence.

Tyler remained observing his sister. He felt her breathing him in and felt good when she closed her eyes. He was aware of Kinsey’s looks even before they’d moved to Massachusetts; he didn’t understand why she had to change her appearance after that.

Feeling his sister’s heart beating fast, Tyler decided to loosen his hold. He looked for a way to lighten the atmosphere by bringing homework up.

“Hey, don’t you have a book to read? You should use the room and take the time you need to read it.” Tyler said moving a little farther from her, but his arms still touching hers.

Kinsey felt deeply the loss of contact, but now she could finally think. “Yeah, that’s a good idea…” she said a little unsure.

Tyler had enough experience with girls to know what that wild expression meant. He felt guilty for witnessing that reaction, but couldn’t help feeling satisfied to be the one triggering it. Without processing exactly what had happened to her, Kinsey got up in a sitting position. Tyler breathed heavily and said “Let’s see that timer”. 

Kinsey nodded and walked to the door, feeling the heat of her brother on her back. Approaching the cellphone, she proved that time would also freeze outside: the timer was moving now, but it was like she had just set it.

“You keep the key. Finish that book.” Tyler said moving towards her looking straight into her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her left cheek. “We’re going to be fine” he said feeling his sister hugging him back.

He exited the room leaving her confused and lonely.

Later that night, Kinsey was browsing for a Netflix movie. She needed to calm her head and be ready for school the next day. She was cozily lying on her bed. Her movie started and she felt herself melt in the romance that the film presented.

What she wasn’t counting on, though, was the number of steamy scenes the movie had. She started to notice a known itch between her legs. She touched herself through the fabric of her pajama pants, hoping this would ease the nuisance. As the movie progressed, the itch would grow fiercer, more urgent.

Forgetting the movie for a few moments, she pushed her right hand into her panties and felt a familiar tension building in her body. She touched herself slowly in the beginning, making circular movements to create waves of pleasure.

She started to think about the scenes she had just seen on the tablet (now completely forgotten), the girl’s moans and the boy’s broad back while thrusting into his lover. She sped up her movements thinking about someone else’s back. Strong arms around her and a unique manly smell. Feeling herself close to the brink, she remembered how Tyler felt on her own bed.

Finally spent, Kinsey had her eyes wide, shocked with what just happened. She panted hard and she was sure she had never felt like this before. Her hand was still on her sensitive skin, now hurting from strain.

_Day 2_

Tyler woke up next morning after a restless sleep, still haunted by the look Kinsey had in that room. He got up, took a shower and dressed for school.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw his family eating breakfast and his eyes inevitably landed on his sister. He smiled and got closer to her, kissing the top of her head. “Morning.” He said with his voice still coarse from sleep.

“Morning!” his mother and brother responded excitedly. They didn’t seem as affected from the terror they went through last week as himself and Kinsey.

The older siblings left together for school without looking at each other’s eyes, but walking so close that their arms touched, neither of them moving away during the whole way to the school building. Neither of them willing to give up contact.

Kinsey spent the day distracted and worried. She didn’t pay attention to any of her classes, preferring to gaze into the window remembering the warm feeling of Tyler’s embrace.

The oldest sibling, on the other hand, was making an effort not to remember their encounter last night. The look on his sister’s face made him aware of how she’s grown and how his teasing could lead to unforeseen consequences. He knew he was attractive and also knew that hormones at their age could make them regret something.

But, at the same time, he loved Kinsey with all his heart. He loved to make her smile, he loved her voice, her eyes. He loved her surprised face when he did something she wasn’t expecting. He loved the way her head was so organized. And he loved the feeling of her body pressing into his. He would not keep himself away from her.

The bell rang and the school’s halls were quickly filled with teenagers hurrying to leave the place. Tyler was waiting for his sister near a lamppost and raised his hand, waving when he spotted her. He saw her saying a few words to her classmates and hurrying to meet him in their regular place.

When she approached, Tyler felt the unexpected urge to touch her, so he took her hand clumsily, getting a weird look from his sister. He ignored her look, noticing how she didn’t try to let his hand go.

“Why are you being so weird?” Kinsey asked almost reaching their house.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Tyler said, finally releasing her hand.

“Tyler, you don’t have to be worried about me. I’m fine. I’ve been through worse.” And he knew she had.

They reached their house without saying anything else. The girl hurried up the stairs, while Tyler couldn’t stop his eyes from following her.

Later that night, Kinsey used the key her brother had given her to finish all of her homework. She was still in awe that such a key existed. She only wished that she had known about these keys before her father passed away. Imagining how much more time they could have had.

Exiting the room, Kinsey decided to go to her brother’s bedroom. She didn’t like it when they argued and even if they hadn’t exactly been fighting, there were definitely unresolved issues between them.

She knocked and waited. No one answered. She knocked again, this time calling his name, but was startled to feel Tyler’s arms around her from behind.

Getting out of his embrace quickly, Kinsey opened his door and entered.

“What is it, Kinsey?” Tyler asked taking off his shoes and jacket.

Looking suspicious, instead of answering the question, she asked “Where were you?”

“It’s none of your business, sis.” He regretted responding harshly when he saw his sister’s hurt look. “I was out with some kids from school…” He said with a defeated expression.

Getting closer to her brother, Kinsey smelled a different scent on his clothes. “Did you drink? It’s Wednesday, Tyler…” she said disappointed.

“So what? It was just a little. I’m not drunk.” He answered getting irritated by the lecture. “What did you want in my room in the first place?”

“Nothing with you in this state, anyway.” Kinsey said walking quickly to the door, but her race came to a halt when she felt her brother’s strong hold on her wrist.

“Wait, Kinz, I’m fine. I swear! Look!” he faked a field sobriety test, making his sister change her whole expression and listened with fondness that laughter he loved so much. “Stay, please.” He said when she stopped laughing.

Kinsey’s mind went blank. What was she going to talk to him about? That she got horny when he hugged her or that she jacked off thinking about him? She couldn’t say that. She sat on his bed, not looking at him, fancying the floor.

“I… just wanted to see you.” The words escaped her mouth without her permission

He sat next to her, noticing the blush on her face with an amusing smile. Their arms touching from shoulder to wrist. His heart was full of an emotion he couldn’t recognize, but it was so intense that it almost hurt. He wanted to hold her, keep her close.

After a few minutes like that, in silence, they both felt at ease with each other’s presence, but Kinsey still couldn’t take her eyes away from the floor and Tyler had his own glued to her face.

With a fierce expression, the blonde raised her head and returned Tyler’s gaze. She seemed to make a decision in her mind, quickly getting up from the bed, putting her hands on her brother’s shoulders and giving him a small peck on his lips. She turned around even quicker and left his room, leaving behind a wide-eyed brother.

_Day 3_

Kinsey woke up 2 hours earlier than usual. She took a shower, dressed for school and ate breakfast before anyone had even woken up. And she’s gone with a note on the fridge: _left for school. Kinsey._

Differently from his sister, Tyler couldn’t wait to meet her this morning. He went to sleep last night with a smile that wouldn’t leave his face. His sister’s kiss was so quick that at some point he thought he had imagined it. But he knew he couldn’t have. Never in his mind he would have considered feeling her lips on his.

So he hurried up when he heard his alarm going off. He dressed quickly and went down the stairs in strides, but his smile faded when he didn’t see his sister eating breakfast with the rest of his family. He said his good mornings and asked about Kinsey. His mother answered pointing to the note on the fridge.

Tyler left alone and regretted creating expectations. Of course she would feel embarrassed, he’s not her friend, classmate, neighbor. He was her brother, and he knew he should leave that kiss in the past, but how could he? All he could think of was her. It was driving him crazy. He pondered if he should look for her or respect her time.

Leaving school, he waited for her at the usual spot, but she never showed up. Instead, he saw Jackie approaching him. He wanted to flee before she had a chance to say anything, but that would just be weird, so he smiled a waved shyly.

“Hi, Tyler, how are you?” she asked nicely.

“I’m good. You?” He replied without meeting her eyes.

“I’m managing. Miss Eden terribly…” This time Tyler looked at her with regret on his face.

“You are going to be fine, Jackie. It hurts a lot in the beginning, but it gets better.” Tyler replied sharing his experience with grief.

“I know, I just wished I wasn’t alone in all this.” She answered with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry, Jackie, I have to go now.” He said already leaving. He couldn’t help but feeling guilty. He looked back and noticed the tears on her eyes.

His way to his house was not how he imagined this morning. He felt guilty and rejected. All he wanted to do was spend the whole day in his bed, listening to sad songs.

He went up the stairs without announcing his presence to his mom, who was restoring an old couch. She looked at him with concerning eyes, but went back to her task.

Kinsey felt that she had succeeded on her plan of avoiding him at all cost. She sneaked out of school and got home earlier than he did. Now all she needed to do was stay in her room forever. Easy.

Not so easy. She couldn’t stop thinking about Tyler. She wanted to pour her heart out to him, she was never good at hiding things from her brother. But this time, she felt she was ruining the most important relationship she had. He would be disgusted by her if he knew and she was sure he was angry at her at the moment. Her heart ached in a way that she’s never felt before.

She slipped into her bed and let a few tears leave her eyes. She wished she could go back in time and stop the moment she began to feel like this towards her brother, but she couldn’t pin point a moment. All she could think of was the times he was there for her when she needed.

Her eyes dried a little and a small smile formed on her lips remembering how Tyler was always there for her. All the good and bad moments. She had laughed and cried by his side. And now these feelings would condemn them to be apart.

Instead of spending the whole day brooding in his bedroom, Tyler decided to confront her. He knew their relationship would break if they didn’t talk and that was the last thing he wanted. They have had crisis before, but they always made up and this time they would as well.

So he decided to go to her room at night, when everyone was asleep and make everything right again. _Yeah, that’s smart_ , he thought.

At 11 o’clock he knocked lightly on her bedroom door. After a while, he heard light steps from inside and saw the doorknob turn. He felt relieved when he saw her face. He missed her. He wanted to spend all his days memorizing every detail of her face. He wanted to touch her hand, but refrained himself.

Sitting on the blue chair next to her bed, Tyler watched as she closed the door lightly. She walked slowly looking at the floor once again and sat in front of him.

He got closer to her, trying to make her look into his eyes.

“Kinz, please, look at me.” Tyler said softly. He saw his sister move her head at his direction, but their eyes wouldn’t meet. _Close enough_.

Now what, he thought. He didn’t plan what to say, he just wished everything would resolve itself once she opened the door to him. He didn’t have the nerve to start the conversation and she clearly didn’t either.

“What do you want, Tyler?” Kinsey asked harshly.

“What do I want? I want us to be fine.” Tyler answered annoyed by her attitude.

“We’re fine. You can leave now.” She answered fast, crossing her arms.

He couldn’t understand. Why was she being like that?

“Umm, we’re not _fine_ , Kinsey” his voiced was now loud enough to be heard from the outside of her bedroom “you kissed me!” Her eyes widened and she put both her hands on his mouth, so he’d be quiet.

“Are you crazy?” she whispered in a way that looked like she was shouting.

She took the square headed key on top of her study and opened her closet.

“Come inside!” she whispered angrily.

Tyler got up from the chair walked fast.

He didn’t notice that the air inside of the room was so thin, but then again, it could only be his nervousness.

“Tyler, you can’t just shout that. Are you crazy?” This time she yelled, abandoning the whispering altogether.

“You drive me crazy! How can you act like that when there’s so much going on with us?” He answered equally angry.

“I don’t know what to say to you, Tyler. It just happened. I wanted to do it, so I did.” She responded flatly, as if they were discussing who ate his sandwich.

Tyler was dumbfounded at his sister’s indifference and shook his head. He breathed in twice before he walked three steps on Kinsey’s direction, noticing the way she reacted.

Now, he was close enough to touch her face with both of his hands, forcing her to look at his eyes. “Why did you kiss me, Kinsey?” he asked firmly.

She forced herself to look the other way, not answering. His face got closer to hers and before she could react, his lips were on hers, light and full of expectations.

They didn’t move an inch. Their lips were touching, but it was barely a kiss. Kinsey moved her head a few centimeters away, but still close enough to feel his hot and fast breathing. His eyes were searching for a clue of what was going on in his sister’s head.

Kinsey mustered all courage she had inside of her to kiss him again. This time, Tyler deepened their kiss, wanting to feel her as much as possible. He knew he might not get another opportunity.

Tyler felt his sister melt into his hold. She felt delicious. Her tiny body was disappearing in his arms, her delicate tongue dancing with his own. He felt her hands in his chest as she grabbed his shirt strongly to keep him close. His hands were roaming through her body, enjoying the freedom to explore. Her neck, shoulders and waist were his to claim.

He felt her free her mouth and take a sharp breathing. He looked at her equally breathless, but welcomed her mouth again when she kissed him one more time. Her hands became curious too, and she barely noticed him shiver when she touched his shoulders and the back of his neck. 

Tyler was devouring her mouth aggressively. He didn’t notice he was moving both of them and felt a bump when her back hit the wall. She moaned a little into his mouth, but didn’t stop the kissing.

Meanwhile, she felt like she needed to touch his skin, otherwise she wouldn’t survive. Her hands went practically on its own down to the rim of his shirt, pulling the fabric up to touch his uncovered back, then pressing her fingers on his chest, feeling his racing heart.

Noticing his sister’s exploration made him feel bold. He dragged his hands strongly down her body until he reached her bottom, which felt magnificent with the light fabric of her pajamas. He squeezed his hands there and suddenly felt his sister freeze. _Oh no_.

She moved away quickly, breathing heavily. Her face was all red, her mouth big and her hair was all over the place. All he wanted to do was take her right there. But he was too scared to move. What has he done? Was he insane? He was still trying to catch his own breathing when she bolted. He ran after her leaving the room and watched as she locked herself in her bathroom.

“Please leave.” He heard her say from the bathroom. So he did.

She closed her eyes, feeling tears pouring down her face. Her legs gave up and she collapsed on the bathroom floor. What has she done?

_Day 4_

Tyler felt betrayed by his own body; he shouldn’t have let it go so far. He had completely lost control. Would she ever forgive him?

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall, Kinsey felt the same. She blamed herself for kissing him twice, three times. Why did she ruin everything all the time? Her resolve last morning was clear: avoid him. Now she can’t forget the way his hands feel against her skin, she can’t forget the way his mouth felt demanding. Her right hand unconsciously touched her own lips, still swollen. The proof of their crime.

Tyler was tossing and turning on his bed. He couldn’t forget how hot his sister felt on his arms, he was reliving the feel of her little fingers searching for pleasure in his body. He could feel his cock pulsating, but was ashamed of it. His sensitive member was hurting, needing release.

He ignored the need and closed his eyes, but it didn’t do any good, for all he could see was the look of her sister with disheveled hair and swollen lips, his doing. This time, his cock jerked up.

Sighing, he held himself and started moving his right hand up and down. With eyes closed, he recalled his sister’s smell, her moan when she hit the wall. Letting himself go, he imagined it was his sister’s hand that held him that moment.

He sighed gravely with the wetness on his fingers. He looked for tissues on his nightstand and cleaned his own mess, feeling terribly guilty.

With his mind less clouded, Tyler got up and opened the window in his bedroom. He felt the chilly air invade his hot skin. Admiring the darkness outside, he remembered that it was his sister who kissed him three times.

He tried to remember when was the first time he felt attracted to Kinsey. Was it last summer, when she wore that red bikini? Or when he opened the bathroom door and accidentally found her stark naked? Or was it when they held each other on her bed just a few days ago?

He didn’t find the correct answer, but he figured out that he loved Kinsey in a way that any other man couldn’t. They shared blood. She held his heart on her hands and he trusted her completely with it. He was nervous, but he was sure that they would find a way.

He watched the sunrise with a hopeful smile.

Already dressed for school, he noticed once again the absence of his sister. Before he could ask about Kinsey, their mother told him that she was feeling a little under the weather and it was better if she rested. He nodded his head and sighed a little worried.

“Don’t worry, Ty, she’ll be fine.” Nina assured him noticing the aggravated look on his face.

He didn’t say anything, just smiled affectionately towards his mother.

“I’m not hungry, I’ll leave early.” He said already by the door, not waiting his mother’s response.

The day at school was uneventful and gray. It wasn’t even lunch break and he missed her already.

At home, Kinsey hasn’t slept yet. She felt like she was tricking Tyler, leaning into him, touching him, kissing him. She felt ashamed for treating him like that, her own brother. She couldn’t refrain herself from getting close to him. It wasn’t just sibling affection anymore, she desired him and without her fear, she became reckless. Kinsey didn’t want to lose her brother, her friend.

Looking for some distraction, she took her phone and browsed her gallery. It was full of pictures of Tyler. She kept sliding one picture after the other. Tyler playing with Bodie; Tyler with his mouth stuffed; Tyler and herself inside their father’s car; Tyler holding a trophy. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a picture of her brother shirtless taking care of their garden in Seattle, his golden body bathed in sunlight. She touched the screen fondly.

She wondered for a minute if they could make this new relationship work, would he kiss her in the darkness and ignore her during the day? Would she still be watching him leave with another girl day after day?

No. She knew her brother better than anyone. He wouldn’t throw their friendship in the trash like this and she knew he must be feeling terrible. She wanted to make him feel better. She sighed. She wanted this, but admitting to his face would be hard. She felt her face hot imagining that conversation.

Kinsey heard heavy footsteps out of her room and looked at the time, her face reacted realizing how late it already was. He was home now.

Tyler arrived fast. He had an idea to make everything feel better. He just had to find that key…

The last time he’s seen it was in Bode’s room, but the place was so messy he spent 20 minutes looking for the small object. Tyler smiled when he’s seen it.

Taking the small box, the boy headed to his sister’s room and entered without knocking. He searched for her face immediately, noticing the shadows below her eyes.

“Kinsey,” he sat on her bed, but didn’t touch her “do you trust me?” he asked bravely.

“Of course I do, Tyler.” She answered with her voice full of emotion.

“If we use this key, we won’t lie to each other and we will figure out. Please, Kinz.” Tyler didn’t explain the plan very well, but Kinsey understood what he meant.

She stood up and took another key. “Not here.” She said already getting inside her closet.

Both of them sat on her ‘other’ bed facing each other with the music box in the middle. They agreed to make only three yes or no questions about their feelings.

Opening the box first, Kinsey said: “Tyler, you will tell me only the true for the next 2 minutes.” He nodded even though he knew his consent was taken away from him.

Kinsey’s heart was racing and asked the first question:

“Do you love me?” she asked looking into his eyes. “With all my heart.” He answered. That was easy, he thought.

“Why did you kiss me yesterday?”

“Because I’m in love with you and I desire you.” Now she’s breathless under his brother’s gaze.

She didn’t want to ask that third question, but she did anyway. “Would you ever betray me?” she asked looking away for the first time. “I would never, Kinz, I only want you.”

He closed the box and felt like breathing again.

“I’m sorry…” she said feeling a little guilty to ask that last question.

“Don’t apologize yet.” He said opening the box. “Kinsey, you will tell me only the true for the next 2 minutes.” She was ready.

“Why did you kiss me last Wednesday?” he asked referring to the peck that changed his life.

“Because I’m in love you too.” She answered readily, watching Tyler’s huge grin.

More serious, he asked the second question. “Do you know what can happen if people find out about us?”

“Yes.” She answered simply. He nodded.

Quickly moving on to the next question, Tyler asked, embarrassed “Do you only want me because of hormones or something?”

This time Kinsey rolled her eyes and answered “Of course not, it doesn’t even make sense. I could be kissing so many other boys instead of you, Ty” He felt his face warm.

Raising her hand to close the little box in front of them, Tyler stopped her holding her wrist. She looked at him and he was grinning. “Last question, Kinz. Do you want to kiss right now?” she couldn’t stop before answering “So much” with wide eyes.

Kinsey barely had time to close that music box before her brother’s body leaned on hers, his tongue already asking for entrance. The girl had her back on the mattress and Tyler was on top of her, licking her lips. His kisses were urgent, but couldn’t be compared with yesterday’s fever. He was exploring her mouth, feeling the vibration of his sister sighing against his.

His right hand acting like a pillow supporting her head and his left one exploring her exposed belly, as he pushed the fabric up to feel more of her milky skin. Kinsey’s arms were wrapped around the back of his neck to keep him close. She responded his kisses with passion, but she needed air.

She moved her head to the left so her mouth was free to draw air into her lungs. As she recuperated from his embrace, Tyler was attentively looking at his sister’s face. She was once again red and swollen thanks to him.

He positioned his left hand on her face, caressing her cheek. His right elbow was now supporting his weight so he wouldn’t crush her with his body. She seemed to come to her senses and looked at his eyes. He was beaming at her, a persistent smile on his lips. She responded with a smile of her own and he leaned down once again to kiss her.

This time he kissed her lightly. Her cheeks, her nose. His lips were traveling around her face and Kinsey felt loved. She thought she couldn’t feel bliss anymore, after their father passed, but now she saw that it was possible, because Tyler loved her. He loved her.

With emotion, Kinsey pulled his mouth fiercely against hers, she needed to feel his warm embrace. She took his right hand and brought it back to her body encouraging more exploration.

A few moments later, Tyler began leaving small kisses on her neck, satisfied with the way she shivered. He breathed her in, feeling her unmistakable feminine scent.

Suddenly, ruining the moment, Tyler stopped in his tracks when he noticed Kinsey yawning. Hard.

“Kinz?” He looked down at her with questioning eyes. She met his stare apologetically.

“I’m so sorry, Ty. I didn’t sleep much last night. Let’s continue, I’m fine now.” She spoke rapidly, pulling his head down with both of her arms on his shoulders, so she could kiss his neck. But she yawned again before her lips touched his skin.

Tyler untangled himself from her. “I think it’s better if we rest. I’m tired too.” She looked at him suspiciously, wanting to know if she had offended her brother.

“I’m not angry.” He leaned and kissed his sister’s lips lightly. “I promise.”

She sat on the bed, straightening her clothes under Tyler’s eyes. He stood up and offered his hand, which was accepted by his sister.

She pointed to the music box and Tyler took it. Before they left the room, Tyler pressed his lips against hers. A goodbye kiss.

In Kinsey’s real room, she walked him to her door and kissed him on the cheek. Sighing happily, she closed the door behind her and walked to the bed.

_Day 5_

It was finally Saturday. Both siblings slept the morning through.

Tyler got up first, at 11am. He stayed a little bit in bed thinking if what happened yesterday was real or if he had dreamed that, but the unfading smile on his face was answer enough.

Still in bed, he looked at his phone and saw a few texts from his friends about a party that would happen tonight. He had already decided not to go and his friends were trying to change his mind.

The boy finally got out of the bed and dressed to prepare something to eat. Getting out of his bedroom, he resisted the urge to enter his sister’s room. Instead, he went down the stairs quickly.

In the kitchen, he found his mother busy with some art piece. She looked up at her son and smiled. “Good morning, Ty. I saved some pancakes for you. Just make sure to leave some for your sister.” He nodded and walked around the kitchen counter where the food was.

He sat down with a plate and started to eat, but was interrupted with a vision. His sister with a hand covering up a yawn entered the kitchen. She was wearing her oversized pajamas that hid all the good parts of her body, her face still showing signs of sleep.

Their eyes met and she walked towards his direction with a seductive smile, but froze when she heard her mother’s voice. “Good morning, sleepyhead”. Nina said kissing her cheek and walked away from the room, not noticing Kinsey’s wide eyes.

Recovering from the shock, she said low next to his ear. “Don’t look at me like this when we’re not alone. I don’t think I can resist.” And she kissed his cheek languidly. He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn’t know that side of his sister; and he was so sure he knew everything about her.

Kinsey put a couple of pancakes on a plate and hurried to sit next to her brother. “So, what are you going to do today?” If it were just last week, he would have spent the day with Jackie, but so much changed in so little time. He hoped he could spend the day with her. “I don’t have plans yet. You?”

“I was invited to this party at Jackson’s. Apparently it’s a tradition… I might go, Scot is taking me…” Kinsey said causally, hoping Tyler wouldn’t bother her for that. “Not as date or anything… the whole crew will go too.” She over explained herself, but he just laughed. “I do not mind you going out with him.” He said knowing the boy was harmless.

“So, want to come with me?” Kinsey asked finishing her pancakes and standing up to put the plate on the sink.

“Nah, the guys are nagging me to go, but I don’t really want to see anyone there…” Tyler said walking towards the living room. He sat on the sofa and watched her as she sat next to him. “But I’ll be there, isn’t it enough?” Kinsey said teasingly, making a face. He laughed and answered “I’ll be here, if you want to stay...” She snorted and looked for the remote.

Turning the TV on, Kinsey stopped zapping when she saw the opening of a movie she recognized immediately. She smiled fondly at Tyler who got closer to her, finding a nice position, because he knew that they would watch that movie until the end.

A few minutes into the movie, Bode appeared on the living room yelling at his two older siblings.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that Jurassic Park was on!” He said pouting a little and sitting between Kinsey and Tyler, who welcomed him affectionately. They knew that this was important for the youngest of the family too.

This movie was their father’s favorite. They’ve watched that movie so many times that they knew every line. They remembered the exact moments that he would react exaggeratedly to amuse his children.

Tyler looked at Bode and felt sorry for the boy; he would never have the memories that he and his sister had. He was only 8 and would probably forget many details of how their dad would go the extra mile to make them laugh and keep them happy. They may have been at odds when he died, but Rendell was the main reason why their childhood was a happy one. Their mother was barely there at all.

When the movie ended, there was a solemn silent between the siblings. It was the first time without their dad. Kinsey had her eyes closed, Bode was quietly watching the credits and Tyler wanted to run away from there. Maybe it wasn’t a good decision to watch that movie after all.

They seemed to come to their senses when they heard the doorbell ring. Tyler stood up fast needing the distraction. Three teenagers were there ogling him when he opened the door. He blushed a little under their eyes and called Kinsey’s name.

“It’s for you.” He said loud and walked away from the front door, going back to the living room to check on Bode.

Kinsey welcomed her friends warmly, inviting them to her room. While they were going up, the three girls glued their eyes on her brother, making out loud comments about his backside, but none of the girls noticed the deep red creeping on his neck and going up to his face. “Do you have a fever, Ty?” Bode asked innocently.

“Jenny! You have a boyfriend, did you forget?” Kinsey was shocked at her friends’ forwardness towards her brother.

“Oh, yeah.” Jenny pretended to remember, eliciting laughs out of her friends.

“You are so lucky, Kinz. My brother is a creep.” Gina said making a disgusted face remembering her own brother.

“If you think about it, Gin, she is not lucky at all.” Hillary said. “Because, yeah, he’s super hot, but she can never kiss him. Being related and all.” The other two girls agreed, making sad faces to the blonde.

Kinsey listened to that entire conversation as if they weren’t talking about her.

“Ok, enough talk about my brother. You are being creeps! I’m going to get ready.” And she disappeared inside her bathroom. Around an hour later, the girls heard a honk outside and went downstairs quickly.

Tyler heard four giggling teenagers coming down the stairs and looked for Kinsey. He had to force himself not to gawk at his sister, noticing how beautiful she looked in that black dress ( _when did she buy it?_ ), the dark makeup on her face made she look older than she was. He noticed when she looked at him for a moment and he smiled to himself. He led the girls to the door and yelled a “looking good, sis” when she was entering Scot’s car. She yelled a “shut up”, making the other girls laugh, amused by the exchange between the siblings.

After seeing Kinsey away, Tyler decided it was time to make Bode tidy up his bedroom. The place was all trashed and there was even a dead bird in there “he’s my friend, Ty, I was holding a wake.” The youngest Locke answered, being completely ignored by his brother. They sorted clean and dirty clothes, changed the sheets and cleaned the floor. An hour later, the room was actually habitable and Tyler high-fived Bode.

Not a minute after they finished cleaning up, Tyler heard the doorbell for the second time that day. He opened it and saw Javi and Brinker with two vodka bottles on their hands. “Let’s go, Tyler. You’ve gotta go, man. You have no idea how Jackson’s parties are amazing.” Tyler rolled his eyes and didn’t let the two boys go inside the house with the alcohol bottles; instead, he led them to the porch. “How amazing?” he asked with a wicked smile. “Ah, I knew you wouldn’t bail on me. Let’s go.” And the three boys left after Tyler let her mother know he was leaving the house.

Arriving at Jackson’s, Tyler was impressed. He thought that the Key House was big, but this one is huge. It seemed to have Greek influences with its white walls and pools, big and small, spread around the yard. He didn’t know who Jackson was, but he could tell that the kid was rich.

Before he could realize, Tyler was handed a red cup with beer inside, which the boy drank happily. The three boys walked around the house a bit, greeting some other friends and getting to know more people. Tyler didn’t know how, but each time his glass was empty, a new one appeared on his hand.

Feeling drunk already, Tyler left the inside of the house to breathe fresh air, so he could sober up a little. He took a look on the outside and noticed some people already on the pools. He saw some couples making out on the sun loungers and other kids smoking pot.

Breathing heavily, he saw the blond locks of his sister from afar. She was with the other three girls who were in his house and three other boys he didn’t know, apart from Scot. He was still impressed at how much of a woman she was now, her long legs inviting his eyes and her dress was just tight enough so he could know exactly how her body was without the garment. The red cup she was holding didn’t go unnoticed by him, though, who had never seen her drink before. He wouldn’t say anything, of course. He was not her dad.

As if sensing someone looking at her, Kinsey turned around and saw her brother staring. She smiled at him and waved a “hello”, but her attention was quickly drawn from him, as one of her friends said something funny and she laughed. When she looked for Tyler again, he was no longer there.

Rejoining his friends, Tyler began drinking beer again. Javi was playing a game of ranking the girls of their class and if they agreed on the mark, they would have to drink. It was silly, Tyler thought hazily. Between rounds, they heard the music become louder and the house darker. Many people moved to the improvised dance floor in the living room.

Tyler was watching as some kids would show off their drunken dancing. He laughed when he saw that Kinsey joined with her friends. Maybe he would be seeing her cool dance moves that had a whole department in her head. She moved her body energetically and Scot joined her. This time Tyler watched a little bit more carefully.

As the songs passed, he could see Kinsey being surrounded by boys. Some he recognized, but others he had never seen in his life. Each time a new boy got closer to her, he would grow more and more serious.

Tyler’s eyes were now somber. He finished his drink and smashed the plastic on the floor. “Your sister has the moves, man.” Brinker said next to his ear. Tyler took his eyes off the blonde for a second to look at his friend. He was drunk senseless and smelled of marijuana.

Brinker joined the crowd of teenagers dancing and got himself closer to Kinsey, but didn’t touch her. He was seductively looking at her, who was drunk enough not to notice. Brinker moved again and this time he was so close that he could feel her skin. In this moment, the boy looked at Tyler and gave him a ‘thumbs up’, as if complimenting him.

At this, anger filled Tyler’s head and he advanced in two large strides to punch his friend in the face. The dancing crowd moved away not to get caught on the fight. Some girls screamed and two teenagers held Tyler’s arms so he would stop hitting Brinker, who had blood on his face and was barely hitting back due to his drunken state. When they finally separated the two boys, Brinker saw an opportunity and punched Tyler on the nose, which bled immediately.

Kinsey looked at the scene with tears on her eyes, but she wasn’t aware of them. Seeing the blood coming out of Tyler’s face, she held Scot’s hand and pulled him to get closer to her brother. “Please Scot, help me with him.” She said ruining her own dress as she cleaned the blood with her hands. Scot led them to where his car was.

Scot opened the backseat door and both siblings entered. Making sure they were secure inside, he started the car. As the designated driver, Scot hasn’t drunk at all, he drove watching them talk.

“What the hell, Tyler?” Kinsey asked, but Tyler’s head was upwards to control the waning bleeding. His hands were red with blood, as was Kinsey’s. His shirt and her dress were too.

“You can’t punch every boy who comes close to me.” She said.

“I punched _one_ person, Kinsey. He was… disrespectful.” He said simply, not wanting to reveal Brinker’s gestures towards her.

Her hands were traveling on his face trying to see if he was hurt anywhere else, but the intimacy of the touch called Scot’s attention through the rearview mirror. She held his face within her two hands and their closeness was a little unsettling to him. Kinsey’s face was just a few centimeters apart from Tyler’s, she was almost sitting on his lap.

Almost at their homes, Kinsey whispered in her brother’s ear “You don’t have to be jealous.” not registering that Scot was there listening. Her perception was foggy and in her head she was sure no one heard. Tyler just sighed. Scot’s eyes were wide.

The car stopped and Kinsey held Scot’s right shoulder saying “thank you” and left the car behind her brother. Tyler didn’t say anything, the bleeding finally ceased.

 _What?_ Scot started the car again and left Key House.

Inside the house, Tyler took his shirt off and tossed it on the kitchen table. He hurried to take something cold in the freezer. Kinsey left him in there and hurried to her room to shower and take the stains of blood out of her body.

Tyler didn’t regret hitting the guy, but he did regret disappointing Kinsey. He stood in the middle of the kitchen with a piece of frozen meat on his nose, still a little drunk. He walked lazily to his bedroom upstairs, and contemplated going to her room instead of his, but stopped himself remembering her own drunken state. Maybe it was best of they talked tomorrow, he thought.

He showered and dressed for bed with only his old sweatpants. He looked at his phone and it was already 2am. He wanted to give Kinsey a good night kiss, but it was late, she was probably asleep by now. He didn’t keep track on how much she drank, but he assumed it was as much as he did. He wanted to be there for her first hangover, so he turned the lights off and decided to sleep already. His nose wasn’t hurting as much either.

Asleep, Tyler had a scare when something, no, _someone_ crept into his bed next to him. Still sleepy, he smiled and welcomed the soapy smell his sister had in the darkness. “I was waiting for you.” Kinsey said with her face on his neck, her arms caressing his uncovered chest. “I thought you were angry with me.” He responded. “Never.” She answered with a kiss on his mouth.

He opened his mouth to kiss her deeper until they were both breathless. She was wearing her pajamas, _no bra_ he noticed. After a last kiss, Kinsey turned around to leave his bed, but he stopped her with his strong arms embracing her belly. She let herself be manipulated by his hold and sighed when she felt his hands roaming her body. Tyler was leaving kisses on her nape and neck. She wanted to turn around so she could touch him and kiss him, but his embrace was too strong.

Finding a new sensitive spot on her neck, Tyler heard her moan quietly. She let him caress her breasts through her clothes and she found herself breathing fast and shallowly, she felt as if there wasn’t enough oxygen for both of them. He kissed her ear, her neck and the known itch between her legs became desperately present. She wanted to touch herself, but couldn’t muster the nerve to, with Tyler there.

Instead, she pressed her legs together, hoping the friction would alleviate her urges. Kinsey was now making louder noises that excited Tyler quickly, she felt his member on her back and she tried to find him from behind, but he took her hand with his and led them to her belly. She could feel his fingers prying the edge of the panties, as if asking if it was okay to touch her there.

She answered taking his hand and leading it into her underwear. She could feel his heavy breathing on her ear, the kisses on her neck were now scarce as he decided to direct his attention to other pressing matters.

He could feel the thin hair with his hands and he caressed them with his fingers, noticing that Kinsey was getting impatient. Her legs were not pressing together anymore, as she loosened them to let his hand wander there freely.

Her breathing got caught up on her throat when his fingers finally found her needing nub, her insides dump and slick. His fingers could move easily as he stroked her clit, circling the dot just right. “Show me how you like it.” Tyler said low into her ear. At this, Kinsey opened her mouth to say something, but forgot when he stroked there again, so instead of words, a loud moan left her lips. Tyler laughed at the sounds leaving his sister and continued working his fingers on her, speeding up his movements.

At this, Kinsey mustered courage to take his hand with hers to return to the pace she was enjoying. She guided his hand to make certain movements around her clit, showing him what gave her pleasure. He registered the information and started to kiss her neck again; she shivered immediately and moaned loudly once more. Tyler felt her moving her hips, seeking completion. This time he sped up the movements and glued his mouth on her neck, sucking it hard. “Come, sis.” He whispered. And she did, she shivered all over and let out a rough cry. Then she melted in his arms, she felt like she was liquid.

Tyler felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He wanted to do this every night. He loved her love noises, her shivers and her courage to correct him. He removed his hand from her panties and felt it wet, bringing it to his nose. He breathed his fingers in, getting intoxicated by the smell and the texture. The feeling alone almost making him cum.

He felt her turning around to face him in the darkness. He hugged her and brought her closer, missing her mouth terribly. She welcomed his open mouthed kisses with ease, still not over her orgasm. She let herself be kissed languidly by Tyler, she was impressed by how he knew how to satisfy her so. His kisses, hugs, touches. All of it brought her immense pleasure.

She wanted to reciprocate, but she lacked experience. Shyly, she began to touch his chest and his back, bringing her hands lower and lower. The rim of his sweatpants was loose, so it was easy to slip her right hand there. He was not using any underwear.

Tyler stopped kissing her when he felt her exploration. He took her hand out of his pants and kissed it. She felt a little heartbroken thinking he didn’t want her to touch him there. “Kinz, if you do this I will not be able to stop myself.” He told her in her ear, whispering.

He was still a little drunk and he knew Kinsey was too. His sister deserved better than that. Realizing what he meant, the girl nodded and kissed his chest. Once again, she tried to leave his bed but his arms didn’t let her.

“Stay. Sleep with me tonight?” he asked. She didn’t answer with words, she simply kept her back to him so they could spoon. She slept feeling his breathing on her ear and his member near her bottom.

Tyler couldn’t sleep, his cock was so hard that it hurt. Feeling his sister so close to him made it impossible to wait the erection go on its own, so he took it with the same hand that was in his sister just moments ago. He stroked his shaft only 3 times until release. He cleaned himself and fell asleep almost immediately.

_Day 6_

Tyler had his left arm on Kinsey’s waist and she had her two palms supporting her head on the pillow. Her mouth was slightly agape, air soundly making its way in and out. Her back was strongly pressed against Tyler’s chest. His breathing was still and peaceful.

Suddenly, they both woke startled by the pitchy sound of their mother’s voice. “Kinsey!” She opened Tyler’s door fast and urgently, her eyes big and worried. Kinsey saw her first. Still half asleep, she became aware of her whole body pressed against Tyler. She may have taken her fear away, but what she felt right there was terror.

Tyler jumped off the bed quickly and he was confused by his mother’s tears. Nina walked fast, past Tyler, to get to Kinsey. The young girl felt herself being hugged by her mother, she felt her hand travel around her body.

“I saw blood on the kitchen, Kinsey. What happened to you on that party? The dress…” she trailed off remembering the state of her bathroom. There was blood all over it, the floor, the sink. The dress completely soaked. At least on her perspective.

Tyler watched the whole scene without breathing. When it became evident that she wasn’t there to kill him for taking advantage of her daughter, he relaxed and wore a scattered shirt on the chair of his study.

“And you weren’t in your room. I thought…” and she hugged her middle child again.

“I’m fine, mom. Nothing happened.” Kinsey said trying to escape her mother’s embrace. Nina looked at her face and smiled, clearly happy to see her daughter unharmed.

Finally becoming aware of her surroundings, she looked at Tyler and noticed the swell on his nose. His whole face was purple.

“Tyler! What happened to you?” The concerned expression was back on her face.

“Tyler got into a fight yesterday.” Kinsey said with a grin. Tyler gave her a look and she shrugged.

“Snitch.” He mouthed.

“Again, Tyler? Why?” Nina asked disappointed. He didn’t answer. She sighed and took his hand. “Let’s take care of this face before it gets worse.” And they left the room.

Kinsey stood behind finally breathing. When their mother entered the room, she thought her life was over. Her head was hurting and she felt thirsty like never before. All she wanted to do was drink some water and take a long, hot bath.

When she was leaving her brother’s room, she looked at the messy bed and remembered last night. Her face became hot and she knew she was blushing. She had never been touched like that before, and it being Tyler was mortifying, she felt embarrassed. _But it felt so good_ , she thought. She remembered his breathing on her neck and his hands, _his hands_.

Kinsey left the room coming out of her trance, ready to change her clothes. She smelled of him and that was much too dangerous during the day, so she went to her bathroom and cleaned some of her mess. She opened bathtub’s faucet and hot water started to pour.

Waiting until the bath was ready, she went downstairs quickly to drink as much water as she could. When she entered the kitchen, she felt as if her mother’s eyes were on fire. She looked at her mother and Tyler not knowing why.

“What?” she asked.

“You drank last night, Kinsey? You’re 16 years old!” Nina looked at her angry and sad at the same time. “I know that my addiction didn’t set an example of healthy drinking, but you should know better.” Kinsey looked at Tyler as if he was responsible for the scold, but he shrugged with a grin that matched hers a few minutes ago.

“Mom, you don’t need to overreact, it was just beer.” She looked firmly at Nina. “It was a party, one night…” _not all the time, like you used to._ She didn’t say, but her mother heard.

Nodding, Nina replied “Yeah, I know. You two are grounded for a month. No parties, no escapades with your friends. You’re going to school and that’s it.” She said leaving the room.

“Thanks for that.” Kinsey said to Tyler, who didn’t look too guilty about it. She finished her glass and turned to leave the kitchen, but his hand held her right wrist and she had to stop and turn back to him. He got close to her and whispered in her ear “you’re welcome.” And she knew it wasn’t ironic at all. He kissed her red cheek and left her there, frozen for a few moments before she remembered her bath.

Naked, inside the bathtub, Kinsey’s head felt free to marvel at her fuzzy memories of last night. She closed her eyes and recalled the whispers on her ear, his kisses on her neck, his heavy breathing. His whole body was attentive to her needs. She wanted to do the same for him, but didn’t know how; she remembered how clumsy she was with him. She didn’t know exactly how to seduce her brother, but she was aware of his need, his erection pressed against her back was proof enough. She just hoped to do this to him intentionally

Getting out of her bath, she dressed comfortable clothes and took her laptop. She put on some songs and spread her body on the bed. She felt like a different person altogether. Her new recent experiences made her feel like she was living someone else’s life, but the secret and the anxiety she felt, especially after their mother’s outburst, made her painfully aware of the situation. She could never know.

Kinsey thought of all the things she was giving up to be with her own brother. Her mother would never hold a dinner to know her new boyfriend, she would never have a romantic date on valentine’s day and Kinsey felt like she needed him there to reassure her that everything would be okay, that they would manage.

She felt so protected last night, she felt like she belonged to his arms even if no one would accept it. She loved their new intimacy, the new way they spoke to each other and she loved his body. She felt like she needed his smell to breathe right, his touch to know how to feel things. She felt complete with him.

She looked at her laptop and had an idea. The girl turned around and started to type something. Reading the results of her research, Kinsey was all shades of red. She wanted to learn how to satisfy him without making a fool of herself, knowing her brother had had experience with other girls. She found one blog with all the information she wanted, and being logical she made a step-by-step plan of what to do, where to do and how to do it.

Opening her door without knocking, Tyler saw her close her laptop forcefully as she got startled by his invasion. She had to learn to lock doors, she thought. He looked at her suspiciously, but didn’t ask. “Mom is ordering food, what do you want?” he asked trying to guess inwardly what she was doing. “Whatever you’re having…” and she got out of the bed to push him away from her room, without answering his questioning eyes. This time she locked the door.

Finally satisfied with her plan, she heard someone knocking on the door. She opened it and saw Bode delivering her food, after thanking him and taking the box he had brought, Kinsey rolled her eyes at Tyler’s cowardice. She ate contently and proceeded to make her homework early, she would be busy later.

At night, she went secretly at Tyler’s room. He was writing something on his desk, but stopped when he saw his sister looking at him. He smiled and beckoned her to come to him, which she did. She sat on his lap with her arms around his shoulders and he kissed her neck, because it was the first place his mouth reached.

He hadn’t seen her the whole day and he missed her smell, her taste. She took his head with her hands and lifted his face to meet his mouth. They kissed leisurely until it became more urgent. She left his lap and watched his face. His eyes were closed and his lips were glistening, she’s never seen someone as attractive in her life.

She took his hand and he followed without asking. The dark hallway welcoming their secret.

When they reached her room, she already had the key she wanted. She opened the closet and walked to her bed. Tyler could feel that she had something in her mind and asked her silently. They sat on the bed holding hands.

“I’m going to do something. You can’t stop me, Ty.” She was certain she would do everything right. She hoped he wouldn’t want to stop what she was about to do. He had a confused look on his face, but acquiesced. He trusted her.

She told him to press his back against the headboard, and he did. He was curious and looked at her with an amusing smile on his lips. “Just don’t tie me up, ok? I’m not into this type of thing.” He said and he laughed at how mortified she looked after his comment.

She climbed on him, pressing her bottom on his thighs. This time he stopped laughing and looked at her, she had an angelic face, but her eyes were fierce. She started to kiss his mouth, completely in control of the pacing of their movements.

She deepened the kiss while moving her hips. He moaned into her mouth and she smiled, still with his face pressed against hers. Tyler grabbed her hips with both hands to stop her, but she wouldn’t and he was not strong enough to fight her. Instead, he gripped her waist and his eyes felt like he was losing an inner battle. She could feel his member rising under her and she proceeded to the next step.

She abandoned his mouth to give attention to his neck, feeling his shaved face on the way. He was breathing fast and she smiled to herself. Her hands were traveling to his back and she was pushing his shirt up until eventually she took it off with his help. She could see the red stains her hands made on his chest. She looked at him again and could see the desire in his eyes. This time she shivered.

The girl leaned on her brother to kiss him one more time, the kisses were deep and wet and he wanted to swallow her whole. She caressed bellow his bellybutton and he sighed predicting where she wanted to go. His hands went to her bottom and squeezed her buttocks, feeling that this time he was allowed.

She started to move again over him and he groaned, not being able to keep himself together. She moved her kisses to his chest and he looked at her with wide eyes. _What is she doing?_ , he thought. His heart was racing and Kinsey could feel it with her kisses.

Her hands went dangerously low on his pants and she felt his covered cock with her hands. This time he groaned so loud that she had to look up at him, her smile was satisfying but he looked worried. Why? She stopped her movements for a bit and brought her hands to his face, “Let me, Tyler. I want to do this.” And he wasn’t sure what she was talking about exactly. He wanted to turn them around and cover her with kisses over her body, he wanted to touch her like he did the night before, but he had a feeling that she wouldn’t let him.

He sighed deeply and decided that he was ready for whatever she wanted to offer him. He nodded and she saw him gulp. She kissed his face again and proceeded to the hard task of taking his pants off.

He was lying there with only a pair of boxers and she was completely dressed. Tyler thought it was unfair, but when he moved to take her shirt off, she stopped him. She was just wearing a tank top without a bra, it was easy to feel her up, but he wanted more. He wanted it fair.

She ducked down slowly under his stare. She kissed his bellybutton and admired the blond hair hiding down his boxers. She followed them with small kisses and took his last piece of clothing off. She was between his legs and she admired his handsome, perfect body. He looked at her with expectant eyes, so she ducked again and took his member with her hands.

Tyler felt like he was going to explode. The feeling of his sister’s hands was overwhelming and the sight of her face next to his cock was enough to make him go mad. He wanted her so much, but he didn’t want to take control. It was Kinsey’s exploration.

He breathed once, twice, three times and her hands were moving him up and down, all he could feel was her. He didn’t even know where he was anymore. With eyes closed, he felt something warm and wet envelop him. He opened them immediately and saw a vision, his sister trying to fit him inside her mouth. She kissed the tip and licked as if it was a popsicle, catching all the dripping flavor. He couldn’t help himself and jerked up, startling her a little bit, but she didn’t stop. She continued exploring his length with her mouth, up and down. Her hands held him a little bit too tightly, but he didn’t have it in him to ask her to lighten her grip.

Now, his testicles weren’t left unattended by her mouth. She looked at them as if they were foreign objects and she wanted to reveal their mysteries. She kissed, licked and sucked. Tyler wanted to live forever in this moment and didn’t dare to move an inch, afraid he would ruin everything.

Her lips were now back on his member. Her task seemed clear, but carry it out was hard, for his cock was big and thick, the veins on it entranced her, she thought he was beautiful. Engulfing him one more time elicited deep groans from him. She looked up to meet his eyes and she wasn’t ready for that wild stare.

His gaze combined with the heavy warmth in her mouth made her heart race. She felt her own desire grow as his breathing became violent. His hands were now on her face, following her movements – up and down –, the pace was getting faster and he felt like he was going to explode any minute now.

He looked up, not resisting anymore. “Take it off.” He said harshly and she looked at him, releasing his length. Not one second later, she felt her hands getting wet. She couldn’t stop staring at his face, he looked so boyish. His face was all red and sweating. His chest was impossibly broad now in her eyes.

She watched his breathing return to its normal rhythm, her head pillowed on his leg. From where she was, she could see his face, his body and she could notice how his cock, that was stiff and big and had life on its own, but was now shrinking, losing its power.

Tyler came to his senses and looked down, watching his sister watching him. He smiled and helped her up, so she could lie next to him. “I’m not even going to ask where you learned that.” He said with his mouth on top of her head.

“I’ve never done this to anyone, you know.” She replied quietly. He nodded, knowing it was true.

He felt his eyelids closing, but he didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to do something for her, so he sought her mouth and she welcomed his kisses. But she noticed that he felt sleepy, so she stopped him and asked “sleep with me?” he nodded. “of course.”

He got up the bed and started to get dressed under her stare. She’s touched all parts of him now, her brother. Her lover.

Day 7

Tyler woke up half an hour before he was accustomed to. When he heard Kinsey’s alarm, he opened his eyes to put it on snooze mode and noticed that his sister was already up and looking at him, her face just centimeters away from his. He smiled at her and she got a little closer to him, he still smelled a little bit of last night.

His arms rested on her waist and he told himself that couldn’t exist a better way to wake up. Kinsey closed her eyes, not wanting to give up his warmth to get ready for school. She felt his breathing getting a little heavier and noticed that he had gone back to sleep. She was admiring his features for a while – his eyes, his nose, his mouth – before they heard the alarm again and he opened his eyes quickly, startled.

She sighed into his neck and got up the bed. “Why do you wake up so early?” he asked her with a husky voice, his eyes closed again.

“I take more time to get ready than you, Ty.” she said looking at her real closet, choosing an outfit to wear. “You should go back to your bedroom, mom wakes up earlier than I do, you know.” She heard him sigh again, not wanting to wake up at all. But he opened his eyes and nodded “come here” he asked, and he kissed her lips lightly.

Tyler left her room quietly, not wanting to let anyone know that he had spent the night with his sister, he walked fast, but his steps were light. Getting to his bedroom, the boy started to undress to take a shower. He felt his skin a little slick, which reminded him of the previous night.

He opened the faucet and felt the hot water pour on his body, steam leaving the liquid. He took the soap to clean himself and his mind wandered back to last night. Tyler still couldn’t believe his sister would do that. He doubted a little of her innocence, because he had been with many other girls back in Seattle and three in Massachusetts, but only two of them had gone down on him. A girl he dated the longest in Seattle and his little sister. 

It wasn’t a feeling that he was used to and though it blew his mind, he felt a little too exposed. He felt so much pleasure that it froze him in place, and afterwards his body would be so exhausted that he couldn’t take care of his girl.

He knew Kinsey was eager to please and he questioned himself if she was entirely comfortable with what she had done or if he had forced her in some way. Maybe they were taking this too fast, though she seemed to be the one leading the pace. Maybe he was worrying too much, he thought. He was her brother and even though they started acting like a couple, he was still trying to protect her of himself.

He finished his shower and dressed. When he went downstairs, he saw his family eating breakfast. His mother was behind the counter drinking some coffee and a toast on her hand. He saw Bode still half asleep eating his pancakes and he finally saw her. She was beautiful in his eyes. He wanted to kiss her on the mouth to reassure her of his love, not caring who would see. But he knew better, so he just said his usual “morning” and kissed her head.

He ate and when they were leaving, Tyler offered his hand to Kinsey. She looked at his hand for a few seconds before deciding to take it. He was her brother, he was allowed to touch her after all. They walked slowly, prolonging their moment alone. When they saw the tall building, she let his hand go and he felt sorry that this was their fate. Love in the darkness.

The two teenagers walked side by side, but not touching anymore. Their lockers were ironically next to each other and Tyler felt he was lucky that could stay with her a little longer before their classes started.

When the bell rang, he kissed her cheek, but no one seemed to care about the gesture.

Except for Scot. He had seen something really bizarre on his ride to Key House on Saturday. His mind went to all the dark places when she saw the way they touched that night, but he refused believing. It just couldn’t be true.

He told himself that he had to observe them closely to be sure.

During the lunch break, Scot went to their usual place to eat. Last semester, their audiovisual club became quite a hit and more people applied to join, increasing their social status. He took his food and found that Kinsey was already there, smiling simply at him. She didn’t look perturbed or any different at all, in his opinion.

They talked a little and more of their friends approached. He continued to watch her and by the end of the break he was pretty sure he had imagined everything. He said he was over her, but deep down he would never be. She was still pretty special to him, so maybe he was just jealous.

That was what he thought before they heard the sign that told them to go back to their classes. They walked on the corridor, talking. But she was silent for just a second and he saw it. He saw when Tyler passed by them and he held Kinsey’s hand. It was just a brief touch, but combined with his stare and her quiver, he couldn’t be more certain. His face went somber immediately, but no one noticed.

How could she? Maybe he was using the music box key? Was he forcing himself on her? He wasn’t sure that the shiver he noticed was from pleasure or terror. Would Kinsey, his Kinsey, do something so despicable? Would he do something about it?

Their classes returned and he just couldn’t concentrate anymore. He felt angry and confused. Was he seeing things? A touch? It was barely proof, but Tyler’s eyes were predatory and he was sure that she felt the heaviness of his gaze.

When the bell rang one more time, he barely noticed at all. He quickly gathered his things and left to the exit. He needed to see more, so he left the school a little bit before Tyler prostrated himself in the same place he always did, waiting for Kinsey.

Scot saw when he said goodbye to his friends and looked impatiently to the school’s gates. He saw Kinsey’s smile when she noticed her brother there waiting for her and he saw how Tyler’s arms landed on her waist, not like a brother, but a lover. He saw as she took his hands off herself and said something. She held his hand now, but it was way more brotherly. Scot couldn’t breathe. It was true, there wasn’t any denial now. He didn’t feel as tears left his eyes, he looked defeated.

Unaware of outsider’s eyes, Tyler felt comfortable walking while holding hands with Kinsey. He felt content like never before and his lips were bent in a smile that just didn’t leave his face. Kinsey told him about her day at school, she told him about a young teacher who was now teaching them literature and how all the girls in her class seemed to be in love with him. “are you?” he asked. “I’m in love with someone else.” She answered. His smile got impossibly bigger.

When they arrived home, Kinsey and Tyler heard a loud noise and their mother’s scream. They ran to see what happened and felt relieved when they saw that she had fallen off a ladder, trying to fix the basement roof. The first thing that came into their minds was a less mundane domestic accident.

Tyler helped Nina off the floor and carried her to the living room so she could rest on the couch. “Are you okay, mom?” Kinsey asked crouching next to her.

“My foot, I think I sprained it. Tyler, there’s a first aid kit in my room. Last drawer on my dresser.” And he ran upstairs to get it, but when he found the red box, he noticed it was entirely too light, so he opened it and rolled his eyes.

On the living room, Tyler had the box on his hands. “Umm, it’s empty.” Their mother sighed heavily. She’s forgotten.

“Don’t worry, mom, we’re going to buy something for you. Let’s go, Tyler.” Kinsey said. Nina looked at them and nodded.

On their father’s car, Kinsey drove fast to the closest drugstore. She couldn’t believe that their mother would forget something so important. What if it was Bode who got hurt, what would they do?

“Don’t get angry, Kinz. It’s mom, she forgets…” she shook her head, but didn’t say anything.

Getting on the store, Kinsey parked and Tyler got out of the car first, waiting for his sister on the sidewalk. He took her right hand with both of his “Kinsey, it’s not her fault.” And he looked at her with his blue eyes, begging her to calm down and she just can’t resist. She looked the other way and her shoulders withered. “It’s just… I feel like I have to think about everything. I should have checked it after Bode’s accident.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault either.” And he hugged her for a while. When they entered the bright white drugstore, they looked for what they needed for a while, bought some painkillers and made their way to the cashier.

Kinsey saw on the stand a few other products that she didn’t need, but one box caught her attention. Quickly, she raised her hand and put the condom box with her other purchases. Tyler looked at her, his surprise was not hidden, as his eyes went wide and his mouth dried.

Kinsey noticed her brother’s shock with amusement. She was laughing to herself when they entered the car and Tyler hadn’t said a word since they left the drugstore.

“Kinsey, are you sure?” She knew what he meant.

She started the car, but before she kissed his brother’s cheek and said “I am.” And they didn’t say anything else on their way back to the Key House.

During the afternoon, Kinsey was drawing on her bed, an assignment from the Academy. She had to concentrate, because although the expression was free, the technique was meant to be flawless. She didn’t mind, it was her passion.

Her door opened and somehow she knew it was her brother. He entered without saying anything and sat on her desk, observing her with her project. She never stopped stroking her colored pencil on the large notebook, but a smile appeared on her mouth.

“What is it, Tyler?” she asked.

“Nothing.” He got off her desk and sat next to her on the bed. He caressed her back and she stopped her drawing. She looked at him and started “Look, Tyler, at the drugstore…”

“Kinsey, I know.” He interrupted. “But you didn’t have to do that, you should have talked to me. I can take care of it.” He said looking at her.

“I can take care of myself, you know…” and she’s back to her strokes. He lay next to her observing her movements on the paper “I know.”

They stayed next to each other on the bed for a while, in silence as she finished her project. Tyler observed her precision and her certainty over things in her life. Even before taking her fear out, he had always admired his sister’s personality. She was bold and fearless and smart and he still didn’t know why they haven’t caught that fear and put it back in her head yet. It used to be a big monster roaming around the streets, but now it was just a tiny insect lost somewhere.

He leaned a little closer to her face and kissed her cheek. She smiled and turned her face so she could be properly kissed by him. Her pencil was forgotten for the moment. When they stopped, Tyler got up from her bed and walked to the door. “Go to my room tonight?” and she nodded, going back to her work.

Later, Tyler was on his bed waiting for Kinsey. The hours seemed to never pass and he heard as his mother put Bode to bed and closed her own door. Not long after that, he saw his door opening quietly and his sister locking it behind her. _Finally,_ he thought.

She looked beautiful, her hair was still wet from her shower and her pajamas made her look so innocent, but her eyes were ferocious. She smiled and lay on the bed next to him. He welcomed her with his arms and she closed her eyes, feeling his embrace.

“How’s your nose?” she asked turning around and looking at his face.

“It’s not hurting anymore…” he said caressing her back. “I talked to Brinker today. We’re good.” He said low, watching how she reacted.

“Why did you punch him, Tyler?”

“The way he looked at you, Kinsey. It made me furious.” He responded feeling his anger rising even now. She nodded and started to kiss his neck, feeling his skin warm. She worried that his anger would make him do something reckless and expose them somehow.

“You can’t do this anymore.” She said pointedly.

“I know.” He said shifting their bodies on the bed so he was on top of her, as if saying that he didn’t want to talk any longer. She sighed feeling his body pressing into hers and her mind was not capable of forming words anymore, so she just mumbled something and gave in, melting in his hold.

He kissed her mouth eagerly and his hands were bold now, knowing that she was ready. He pushed her pajama top up so he could feel her breasts. She had to stop kissing him when she felt his hands caressing her nipples, he had never touched them without clothes and she was surprised by how much pleasure it gave her.

He looked at her eyes, now dark with desire, and pushed the garment up, throwing it on the floor, exposing her to him. She regarded her brother with impatience while he stood there admiring her body. His mouth knew what to do before his head.

He kissed the valley between her breasts and both her hands laid on his back. She loved the feeling of his mouth there, but she wanted more so she shifted a little and his mouth was now pressing against her nipples. She sighed and moaned and her eyes fluttered. Tyler felt that he should have done this before, because he had never seen her react like this and one more time he kept the information of how to please her. He wanted to know everything about her.

Her thighs were pressed on his and Tyler felt like he was in heaven. She whined a little when he bit her nipples lightly and he stopped his exploration on her chest to look at her face. She looked so helpless, so innocent, waiting him to satisfy her. So different from the woman who was in control of his body the night before.

He continued his exploration with his mouth, kissing her neck, careful not to leave marks. He kissed her nipples once more, but quickly moved his head down so his lips were on her flat belly. Kinsey looked at him, but all she could see was his blonde hair moving down her body. His hot kisses were leaving wet stains all over her.

She felt with dread when he took both her pajama pants and her underwear down, exposing her even further. The rest of her clothes were now scattered on the floor. She felt suddenly embarrassed that he would see her like that, so she touched his face, interrupting his kissing on her thighs and pelvic bone. He looked at her, asking her silently what was the matter.

Without an answer, he felt like she needed reassurance, so he kissed her mouth again. His sister melted on his hold, his lips were sure and real and she felt so loved. She moaned into him when he touched her clit with his fingers, repeating the movements she had taught him. He stopped their kissing to look at her and her eyes were big watching him. He wanted to ask if he should continue, but all she did was moan even louder when he stroked her just right. This was enough incentive in his opinion.

So he continued his exploration with his mouth and tongue and teeth. He felt her blonde, rare pubic hair with his nose, for his mouth landed on her swollen, slick nub. He kissed and sucked observing the way she reacted. Her moans were louder now, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about the rest of the world. He was entranced by her noises, her shaking hips and her heavy breathing.

He let his fingers travel to the source of her wetness and noticed the thin layer of skin inside of her, her innocence. He pushed one of his fingers in her, careful not hurt her too much. She whimpered loudly when she noticed where his finger was and Tyler felt like he was coming right there. He felt such pleasure when she reacted to him.

He started to thrust his finger in and out faster this time, he felt her breathing become erratic and he knew she was close. He looked at her as his fingers – one, then two – made her squirm. Tyler thought in that moment that he would never be tired of making his little sister’s brain stop working; he observed how gushy she was at that moment. His fingers in and out of her, wetter each time he pushed.

Tyler thought he had to put her out of her misery and decided to duck his head and start sucking delicately the center of her pleasure. Her taste was strong on his tongue and her smell intoxicated him once more. She was now moving her hips strongly, pressing both of her legs on his head

She trembled and shivered all over. Her hands were on his head, grabbing his hair. He welcomed her wetness with his mouth, feeling its powerful and unique taste and smell. She slowly released his head both from her hands and legs. When she opened her eyes, he turned to her, and she could see how his ears were red and his face was wet. She wanted to be ashamed of herself, but the smug grin on his lips made her roll her eyes and laugh out loud.

One more time she was experimenting firsts with her brother. She saw as he grabbed a piece of bed clothing to dry his face and she became even more self-conscious, knowing it was her wetness that was on him.

But he didn’t seem to mind very much, as he didn’t stop smiling since she came. She felt a mix of shame and proud and love towards her brother and couldn’t explain the urge to kiss his lips, knowing that she probably should feel revolted by the thought of tasting her own juices.

Now completely recovered from the earthquake that Tyler provoked, she noticed with surprise how he was still completely dressed. He wore the same sweatpants he always did to sleep and an old shirt she hadn’t seen in a while. She pushed him to herself and hugged his body, hoping he would warm her up once again.

“Ty…” she said low next to his ear.

“Hm” he responded simply, letting her now he listened.

“Take off your shirt.” She commanded evenly. He looked at her questioning her request.

Kinsey felt her legs still trembling a little bit, but forced herself to kneel on the bed and help him take off his shirt. Her bare body felt the coldness of the night and all she wanted was to be covered by his hot arms, so she kissed him happy to see how passionately he responded.

Her thighs were pressed against his and she felt his throbbing need. She felt a little guilty that she didn’t remember him when he was satisfying her. This time she dragged her hands to his length with certainty and grabbed it with confidence, watching as Tyler’s eyes fluttered a little, just like she’s done a few moments ago.

She felt as his hand covered hers, helping with her movements, setting the pace and she knew that he was teaching her, so she paid attention and tried to learn right, her small hand completely disappearing around his.

It didn’t take long until Tyler sped the up and down movements around her hand. He let her go, encouraging her to continue the fast pace by herself. His hands started to touch her still bare breasts and the feeling of his little sister around his cock was enough to make him cum, hard and abundantly. Kinsey felt satisfied by his cry and she knew she would never be tired of seeing the boyish expression on his face. He looked as helpless as she did earlier.

They both fell on the bed together, their legs interlaced and their arms hugging each other close. Both bodies were naked and sweaty and completely spent. Tyler felt so emotional that he could share these moments with Kinsey. He has had sexual experiences before, differently from her, but this he didn’t know what was. The pleasure she gives him was other worldly, so unique that he knew he wouldn’t experience with anyone else.

“Ty…” Kinsey said tiredly.

He didn’t answer with words, just hummed something to let her know that he heard.

“Give me your phone. I have to set the alarm up.” She said sleepy, but still prepared to face the next day. He took a long moment to move and take his phone off his nightstand, but when he finally did, he also took the sheets and covered her body, not waiting too much to lie beside her, feeling his skin warm again.

_Day 8_

Kinsey had set the alarm an hour before she was used to. She knew she would need time to recover from him and the way her body felt after being so deliciously violated by his hands. When she heard the phone going off, she opened her eyes and cursed their reality. She was sick of pretense, she wanted to meet with him during lunch, kiss him on their way to school, she wanted to talk about how he rocked her world over and over.

She turned the alarm off, not wanting to wake Tyler up. He slept so peacefully, so different from the haunted eyes he’s had since their father’s demise. She knew how responsible for the family he felt and she wanted to share the burden with him, but sometimes he just shut her out of his mind and she felt so hurt when he did that. Now that they are sharing these intimacies, she hoped that he would let his heart heal.

His breathing became light and Kinsey knew he had woken up. She snuggled into him and felt his body shiver, in spite of her warmth. She knew how his body reacted to hers, her touches, not matter how innocent, would set his skin on fire and she felt ready to burn.

He kissed her neck and pressed his body onto hers. Completely naked, Tyler felt her skin hot and couldn’t help himself. His heart raced and Kinsey felt on her thighs his body coming alive. She kissed his mouth and couldn’t care less about morning breath, all she wanted was to feel him in her once again.

His hands managed to reach her insides, noticing how ready she was right there. _Where were those condoms again?_ Tyler asked himself. His lips left her breathless and she whimpered when he released her mouth to suck on her breasts. Kinsey felt his body sheltering her completely, but she wanted more. His hands working his magic again and she sighed quietly.

Tyler’s erection went limp when they heard from the hall their mother calling for Kinsey or her door. She knocked and said that it was time to wake up. They heard as her footsteps diminished indicating she was leaving.

The siblings were frozen, couldn’t breathe. Their eyes were wild and their bodies were still so close. Kinsey reacted first. She kissed his mouth lightly and prepared to leave his room. All she needed was to find her clothes.

Meanwhile, Tyler felt he was robbed of his morning pleasure. He was angry and all he could think of was a way to whisk her away, far away. But his heavy breathing subsided and he focused on an already dressed Kinsey. She looked at him with sad eyes and left his room.

Tyler got up, showered and dressed for school. He was ready to eat some breakfast before his siblings when his mother approached him silently from behind. He thought she was acting strange and his heart started to beat faster, maybe they have been caught?

“Tyler,” she said after a few moments of hesitation. “are you still dating that girl, Jackie?” Tyler heard the question, but he knew it was not what she wanted to ask.

“No… why?” He asked.

“Tyler, you can’t bring girls to this house like this.” She said quietly and obviously embarrassed. “I got up in the middle of the night to take a painkiller and I heard a girl screaming in there. Where is she anyway? Did you throw her out?”

Tyler felt his heart racing knowing that their mother had heard them. He felt his skin crawling and his mouth was agape.

“I… she left…” he didn’t know how to answer.

“Kinsey’s room is next to yours. You have to respect your sister.” And she gave him a look that made him want to flee.

“Alright, I’m not hungry anymore.” He left the kitchen fast, not noticing the look Kinsey sent him when he passed by her.

“What’s up with him?” she asked Nina.

“It’s nothing. Did you hear me on your door? Your alarm was driving me crazy, Kinsey. You didn’t hear it?” her mother asked finding it strange.

“I was tired, sorry.” Kinsey said quietly.

Bode entered the kitchen with his usual sleepy face and sat to eat his breakfast.

When it was time to go, Tyler reappeared on the porch and called Kinsey’s name.

“Why did you disappear?” she asked as they walked by. Tyler was so embarrassed and Kinsey caught on that. Was he like this because of this morning’s heat?

“Mom heard… you… last night…” and with this Kinsey stopped on her tracks looking at his eyes.

“No! Not you. She thought I had brought some skank home.” He pulled her next to him, so they would continue walking.

“We have to be careful, Tyler…” _She can’t know,_ both of them thought. He nodded and they felt a little unease the rest of the way.

Inside the building, Tyler looked at her with longing eyes before they departed and Kinsey felt her heart shatter.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Scot the way the siblings seemed miserable. He still couldn’t believe Kinsey would do that, but the proof was right in front of him. He’s seen heartbreak before and that was it on their faces this morning.

He approached Kinsey and she faked a smile. He didn’t ask and she didn’t say anything. They walked until they reached their class in silence.

During lunch, Scot had little time to fish for an explanation towards her sadness, as Tyler called for his sister as soon as he entered the cafeteria. She excused herself and met with him.

“Kinsey is sad, isn’t she?” Gina asked with a grim expression.

“Yeah, she is. I don’t think she’ll ever recover from Gabe…” Hillary responded and they sighed sadly looking towards Kinsey and Tyler chatting.

“At least Tyler seems to be nice to her. I’m glad they have each other.” Gina said. “She’s not alone.” Scot listened to the conversation without saying anything, not being able to stop gazing at the two siblings.

Tyler was leaning on a wall and Kinsey was close to him, but not too close. From afar, it just looked like a sibling exchange. Close siblings like everyone knew they were.

It hasn’t occurred to him that maybe they were just seeking love and support on each other’s arms. Maybe she was happy and he knew she deserved to be happy. Scot saw as her face seemed to light up at something he said.

They heard the bell and Scot could notice how her stance was different now, confident. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt her.

At the exit, Scot witnessed one more time the two siblings walking hand in hand, a smile on their faces. He knew right then that Kinsey was in love and he had to do something to protect her.

Later, Tyler one more time reassured her that they would be fine. They had planned on only meeting inside the room and they would stop sleeping together, what almost happened this morning was too dangerous.

Tyler was in her room, and quietly he would tell her sneak peeks of their future. They would leave Key House, move far away and pretend they were someone else.

Of course, those were only dreams. Tyler was much too responsible to do that. He felt responsible for their mother’s drinking, Bode’s happiness and now he’s responsible for Kinsey’s pleasure.

In true, they didn’t have a clue of what to make of their future. Would he even attempt college? Would she? Would he leave her behind and forget about them? Kinsey liked to be sure of things, but this with Tyler made her head spin and she didn’t even know if her next step would make her slip.

But his kisses were so loving and she felt protected, hopeful.

She was drawing and Tyler was doing his homework on her room when Nina called Kinsey’s name, announcing a visitor.

Scot entered Kinsey’s room and was surprised to see Tyler looking at him. His resolve almost left him under the attentive stare of her brother. Kinsey felt how both boys looked at each other and decided to ask Tyler to leave so she would talk to Scot. He nodded and got up his seat, but Scot interrupted him.

“I think you should stay, Tyler.” His English accent pissed Tyler off. The way he longed for Kinsey too.

He sat back on Kinsey’s study chair and waited. “What is it, Scot?” the blonde asked impatiently.

“I…” he looked everywhere, but not at the two teenagers in the room. “I know about you two…”

“About us? What?” Tyler asked carefully not wanting to give him information. Kinsey looked confused and she almost fooled him. But the way her breath got caught on her throat was the confession he needed.

“I don’t want to ruin anything for you. I think what you’re doing is wrong, but I can’t control how you two feel.”

Kinsey looked at Tyler, her expression was pure panic. Tyler felt ready to kill him for exposing them like this. But when Tyler gave the first step towards him, Scot said looking at Kinsey “I want you to look inside my head and take the information out. I don’t want to hurt you, even if unintentionally, Kinsey. I don’t want to know.”

The girl got up the bed and looked for the head key inside her drawer. It was pointless denying his request, he was offering a free pass and a solution for their problem.

“How did you find out?” Tyler asked boldly, looking at Scot.

“It’s not hard to figure out. You’re not discreet at all.”

“Does anybody else know?” Tyler asked feeling a little embarrassed that their pretense was flawed.

“No one else knows, I think.” Scot answered as his head was tore open by the key.

His door was the entrance of a movie theater, all red and shiny. Kinsey looked at Scot “What are you waiting for?”

“Oh, I’m not entering there. You two go. I’ll wait.” Scot always thought it was freaky to look at your own head the way he had seen Kinsey’s when they first kissed. He felt a little uneasy on letting the siblings enter his mind without him around, but he decided it was for the best.

Kinsey and Tyler felt so miserable. Only minutes ago Tyler had this whole plan on how they wouldn’t get caught and it took them 8 days. Eight days since they started this adventure and already they had a witness. Maybe they should stop before they hurt anyone else. Kinsey thought of Bode, Tyler thought of Nina.

Entering the door, the siblings saw an immense cinema filled with clapperboards, all the memories were organized in dates, subjects and takes. They didn’t want to pry too much, and his mind seemed to be showing them what they were looking for. Hundreds of little moments that they thought that had gone unnoticed by anyone were there.

Kinsey started to collect the memories, they were easy to carry. Tyler noticed that the brushes and smiles and looks were from way before they started to get physical. It was documented all of their intimate moments that they shared with the rest of the world without a second thought and it hit him that getting caught was just a matter of time. They couldn’t control the way they looked at each other, the way they loved each other.

 _The world be damned_ , Tyler thought angrily. They had magic to support them and he would not hesitate on abusing the keys to keep her happy.

After collecting all of the problematic memories, Kinsey saw something moving on its own towards her. It was a small clapperboard written “my love for Kinsey” and dated the day he met her on the ice cream parlor, their first day in the city. Tyler saw it and collected it too looking at Kinsey. She nodded, offering him her approval. _Did they even have the right?_ She thought.

They exited the cinema and Kinsey hid all the memories and Scot’s sentiment inside the closet. She pulled the key out of his head and he was surprised to see them there with the Head Key. They explained that he asked them to take a heartbreak out and Scot believed. Maybe the magic leaves them confused like that, Kinsey thought.

He left thanking them and Tyler opened the front door so the boy could leave, watching Kinsey in the middle of the stairs. She went to her room and Tyler followed. He saw the way she looked at him, unsure eyes showered him with doubt.

Kinsey took all the memories and started to review them. She saw the way Scot noticed their closeness inside his car. She blushed seeing herself on her brother’s lap that night, what was she thinking? She saw through his eyes the way Tyler looked at him when they started dating; she saw when Tyler would search for her at school, just to know if she was alright. All the little glimpses of their life together as brother and sister thrown at her face, showing her that it was never innocent, they were just too oblivious.

Tyler entered his own room looking for the damn condoms. Where did she put it? He looked inside his nightstand and saw the box. He took it, decided to reassure her of his undying love. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him and he would show her hard.

He exited his room passing through his unaware mother, not caring for what she could think. He barged into Kinsey’s room and locked the door. He found her spread on her bed with hundreds of little magical objects taunting him, showing him that he couldn’t keep himself together around her. He got close to her and pulled her for a kiss on the mouth. Promises of protection and love shared through saliva and hot breathing.

She searched madly for that key to open her closet; she felt Tyler’s heaviness behind her, grabbing her breasts through her shirt. She wanted to get rid of the fabric that separated their bodies, but she needed the key. So she freed herself of his embrace to look for it and beamed when she found it, opening the magical door.

Tyler noticed the brightness on the room and was happy to know that their love wouldn’t be hidden forever in the dark, that they had a way out. He removed his own shirt, while Kinsey busied herself with his jeans. Both of them were fumbling to touch skin with skin. His hands were now removing her shirt and bra, exposing her beautifully perky breasts. Tyler touched them with emotion, leaning down to feel them with his mouth and tongue. She felt her head swirl with the sensation of Tyler’s hot mouth on her, making it difficult for her to remove his damned pants. She gave up on it when he pinned her to her window and started to remove her jeans, his hands were not trembling like hers.

She pulled him to kiss his mouth again, she missed his taste. She decided to take control a little bit of the situation and kneeled before him, finally being able to remove his last garment, pants and underpants out of the way and all she could see was his thickness. She grabbed him with sure hands and started to kiss its length. He smelled of soap and Tyler.

She pulled him whole inside her mouth and Tyler had to intervene before it was too late. He pushed her to the bed and finished removing her pants. Her own warmth open to him. He could see it glistening in sunlight. He kissed between her legs and she sighed, needing more. He sucked her nub and licked her whole, loving her taste. He felt clumsy and desperate, but Kinsey didn’t complain. She moaned loud, feeling free to express her pleasure.

He didn’t want to her to finish yet, so he stopped and kissed her mouth, letting her taste herself once again. He pushed her around the bed and positioned himself between her legs, his member was so hard and Kinsey thought it was bigger than life itself.

He opened the box that Kinsey had so boldly bought at that drugstore and she helped him with it, caressing him, feeling it pulsating on her hands. Once again he touched her center with his hands, making sure she was wet enough.

He smirked and Kinsey wanted to slap him, but she was desperate so she pulled him to her, holding his shoulders while he positioned himself in her entrance. She lost her breathing for four whole seconds when he entered her. She had never felt anything like this, she could feel his whole length inside of her and her mouth was making noises that she couldn’t control.

He started moving in and out slowly, but each time he was completely inside she felt like she was going to explode. It was too big, too thick, too much. He started to move faster and she felt his hand leading her to her clit, encouraging her to touch herself while he pounded in her.

Tyler was not moving fast enough, but he was satisfied with the way she shook under him. He felt her walls closing around his cock and he couldn’t help himself anymore, he had to speed up, he needed to finish.

She screamed the way she had the night before when he had eaten her out, but this time he felt it so much more powerful, feeling her hot and wet around himself. He came a little after her, finally releasing his grip on her waist.

Both hearts hammering, both of them were breathing fast and shallow oxygen. Tyler wanted to remove himself from her, afraid his weight could be hurting Kinsey, but when he started to move she pulled him to herself again.

She felt content and complete with him inside of her, even if she could feel him shrinking.

“I love you, Kinz. You’ll never know how much.” Tyler said with emotion in his voice.

“I think I know, Ty.” She said smiling at him. “I want to do this every day.” She said looking at him hazily. She’d spill every secret at that moment. He laughed at her comment and couldn’t agree more. He felt so strong for helping Kinsey find pleasure.

A few moments later, Tyler felt her doze off under him and at this he removed himself from her with a noise. He pulled the condom off his limp cock and threw it in the trash bin. He got up and looked through the frozen window before him. Tyler didn’t know what they would do with this sentiment or how they’d plan for the future, but he knew that he would never be alone anymore. The petit blonde snoozing on the bed would be his companion in life.

He positioned himself next to her on the bed and shared her nap. He loved feeling his naked body pressing against hers.

She woke up before he did and she was sure she was living a dream. The sun was still showing its glow through the window. She felt herself heat up again with Tyler’s body pressing on hers.

She woke him up with little kisses on his face and she straddled his body. He looked up at her and felt her eyes on him. The sight before him was enough to make his cock revive, her breasts had red marks around her nipples, his doing. He tucked her waist with both his hands and pressed his penis on her clit.

She moved her body languidly, not waiting too much to pull him inside of her again, this time without protection. She rode him while he held her waist. It was her pace and he was loving each second. She wouldn’t let him close his eyes, enjoying the way he stared at her. His eyes full of desire. She came tilting her head up and his hands on her breasts.

He removed her from him when he felt he would come as well and she felt his wetness near her bottom. She touched it with her hands and put one slick finger in her mouth, curious to know his taste this time. There was nothing in her brother that she found repulsive. The scene almost made his cock give signs of life, but he was completely empty. At least for now.

She lay next to him one more time and caressed his naked chest.

“I don’t want to lose myself in this room.” Kinsey said knowing it would be easy to.

“I won’t let us.” Tyler ensured her, pressing her close and kissing her head.

They stayed hugging each other for a while, but it became clear that they should leave and face the world.

They looked for their clothes around the room, each finding one of the other’s pieces of clothing. Tyler had a giant smile on his face, Kinsey couldn’t stop sighing. They looked every bit like teenagers falling in love for the first time.

They left the room exchanging words of love and longing for their next encounter. _Tomorrow_ , they decided.

Later that night, after bathing and dressing to sleep, Tyler sneaked into Kinsey’s room.

“I thought we had agre-” Kinsey’s lecture was interrupted by his heated kisses, following a frenzy of clothes being thrown on the floor.

“You can’t be loud.” Tyler said whispering. She nodded and pulled him inside her with passion. The rubber was making a funny noise in the dark.

_Day 9_

Kinsey woke up earlier and got closer to Tyler with little kisses. “You have to go, Ty.” He nodded and got up to dress himself. He looked at her bed and thought he had to be crazy for leaving a beautiful, naked blonde alone, so he bent and started to kiss her neck, but she shoved him away, slapping his shoulders and went to her bathroom. Before closing the door, she gave him a warning look.

He sighed and left her room quietly. He felt so desperately in love, his lips showing a smile and he didn’t know how to pretend he wasn’t feeling this way. He hoped his mother was her clueless self this morning too.

Kinsey was brighter than the sun when he went down to the kitchen. He heard her laughter and his lips went up again. When he sat down on his usual seat next to her, Tyler thought that he could press his hand on her thigh without anyone noticing, but he didn’t do it.

Noticing Kinsey’s happiness and Tyler’s unfading smile, Nina looked at them and asked innocently “What is it with you two?”

“It’s nothing, mom, we’re just relieved the term is ending.” Kinsey gave her a lousy explanation, but Nina swallowed it and she didn’t think more of it.

Something inside of them changed yesterday. They didn’t feel like hiding anymore, let them talk, let their filthy minds wonder. The true was inside of them and this would never change.

They left for school and they didn’t let go of each other’s hands before they needed to, parting ways to the classroom. Truth is, the rest of the school didn’t pay much attention to them. They were news when they first moved in, but now Tyler was just some guy, he wasn’t the flashy boy he was in Seattle and Kinsey was only the cute girl walking with the dorky boys from the AV club.

Tyler spent his lunch break with his friends and Kinsey was rehearsing for some new movie Scot was putting together. The British boy felt a little empty when he looked at Kinsey and she felt a little strange when he treated her with close indifference.

The siblings met again on their lockers. Kinsey almost fainted with the look her brother sent her. Suddenly she was desperate for school to be over.

Later that day, Kinsey figured out that they would need more condoms, so she sent Tyler away to buy some more.

_Day 10_

Their bodies were linked by the hips and Kinsey’s noises were making Tyler move faster, seeking completion. He heard her scream harder and felt his cock tighten inside of her. This tipped him to the edge and he let go.

Heavy breathing could have been heard if the room wasn’t magical. Tyler got up the bed and looked at Kinsey, who eyed him with surprise and tiredness. She really wanted to be there a little longer.

“Get up, Kinz. I’ll take you out.” Tyler said already dressed.

“Out? Where?” She asked not really moving.

“You’ll see. Let’s go. Take a shower and dress something nice.” He said helping her with her clothes.

A few minutes later, Kinsey was dressed and Tyler entered her room. The Anywhere Key was on his hand and a smile on his face. He took her hand and opened the door.

Kinsey felt the wind messing with her hair and the smell of coffee invaded her senses. She looked around and saw the huge monument in front of her. The Eiffel Tower was her biggest inspiration since she was child and she had never had the opportunity to visit it.

She looked at her brother’s face and he looked so beautiful watching her awe. She approached him and kissed his mouth for the first time outside of their house.

They ate in a small café in front of the touristic tower and looked every bit like a normal couple that they felt they were. They sat close to each other, sharing touches and kisses.

Kinsey leaned on his ear and whispered “Now you should take me somewhere I can get you naked.” Tyler smiled. “I thought you would say that.” And they left through the door.

_Fin_


End file.
